


That is why you failed- Star Wars- Chilling Adventures of Sabrina AU.

by Duras1989



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) RPF, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-12-24 18:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21103706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duras1989/pseuds/Duras1989
Summary: Now I see why the force guided me here. It is because of you Sabrina Spellman, I am here to train you in the arts of the Jedi, will you become my Padawan and learn the path of the light side?”





	1. Chapter 1

That is why you failed- Star Wars- Chilling Adventures of Sabrina AU.

Ch 1.

Sabrina rushed like mad when she heard of what happened. A mine collapse when Harvey and his brother were working their shifts.

When she reached the entrance to the Kinkle mine, once there she saw her boyfriend and his brother Tommy laid down side by side, eyes closed, next to them was the bodies of 6 other miners that worked for Harvey’s family.

Over them stood a hooded figure in a dark robe, Sabrina had heard both the mortal and witch version of how death looked, and she dreaded the thought that this was him, that she could see as the reaper came for the man she loved.

The hooded figure looked up to the young witch and moved it hands to its hood, pulling it back to reveal the face of a man to be in his late 20s to early 30s, brown short trimmed hair, light tanned skin, one of his hands was glowed and one was not.

“Hello there. “ The man said and smiled at her.

When he did that Sabrina felt an overwhelming feeling wash over her, it was like she had seen only darkness and now the clouds parted to reveal the light, like she felt only winter and the man in front of her was the warmth of spring.

She felt his presence, it was so warm, so friendly, so calming.

Whoever he was, this was not death.

“Come on, don’t be afraid.” At that prompting Sabrina rushed forward and kneeled down beside her boyfriend.

“Is he…is he.” She said as tears threatened to flow at the thought.

“He’ll be fine. He’s been helping me pull the others out from the mine collapse, he fainted from exhaustion. His brother has a few broken ribs, but Tommy and the rest of the workers will be fine. The aid you gave him with your powers helped immensely.” The man said to her.

At that Sabrina snapped her head towards him.

“Y-you, you’re a warlock?”

“I’ve been called many things, but that’s a first. I am a Jedi Knight.” The man answered.

“A Jedi?”

“Someone who can wield the force, someone like you.”

“The Force?”

“Ah, so it’s this kind of world then. The Force is an energy field, it surrounds us, binds us, keeps the galaxy together. And those that can use it like me and you.”

“I….I’m a witch, I use magic, not the force.”

“That’s what you call it here, but what you use is the force, I can feel it inside you, but you are torn, the light side and the dark side rages inside of you. And I sense the presence of another in this world, a dark specter.”

“That would be the Dark Lord.”

“Ah, well then I have come to the right place. Slaying Dark Lords is my specialty. Tell me more about him.” The man said as he and Sabrina tended to Harvey, Tommy and the other miners.

Once the ambulances came and Sabrina was sure that Harvey and Tommy would be safe and sound, she continued to talk to the man as they made their way towards her house.

“It sounds like a terrible person, this Dark Lord.”

“He’s the worst, did you know that he actually started a war because he was ask to show respect to someone else! The man is a monster and a hypocrite. How can you say ‘be free’ and demand that others obey you without question?” Sabrina asked in outrage.

“Freedom from oppression is one thing, freedom from consequences is another.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean that what you give to the world, you’ll get back. You’ve given kindness and helped those around you, so you’ve been blessed. Things like deception, theft, murder, well…..like I said you get back what you give.”

“Time 3.” Sabrina said to the man’s confusion.

“What thought giveth, though shall receive back times 3. That’s how magic works for a witch.” Sabrina said, to which the man smiled again.

They reached the outside of Sabrina’s house. There they stopped.

“Before we depart for the day, I ask you this. Do you know that there is a sith seal on you?”

“A Sith Seal?”

“An old darksider spell. I only have bits and pieces of it, but from what I know a Sith places a seal on someone to half their powers, and from what I sense on you, I would say that it’s been on your person for a very long time. Between 10 to 20 years.”

At that Sabrina’s eye bulged out in outrage.

“That bastard! He tricked us!”

“How?”

“The Dark Lord! Every time a witch is born, she is given to him for a blessing. That ass must place seals on us and then when were sixteen he makes us sing our name is his Book of the Beast, and then he lifts the seal. He…he tricked us into thinking that he’s giving us power, when in fact all he’s doing is stealing half of it and sealing it back to us.”

“Not too surprising, I mean what do you expect from someone called ‘The Dark Lord.’ Shall I try to break the seal?”

“Can you?”

“Don’t know. This is my first time doing something like this?” The man said with a chuckle.

“You know, you’re very bad at this.” Sabrina said teasingly.

“Oh don’t remind me. My brother in law likes to rib on me like crazy whenever I do a misstep.” The man said cheerfully, but there was an edge of melancholy and shame in his voice that Sabrina picked up.

The man placed both of his hands over Sabrina’s head, closed his eyes and then concentrated.

Using his ‘force’ powers, the man unleashed a mighty spell on her and when that happened she felt like her very soul was on fire.

Like she had been crawling all her life when she could have been walking, she felt power, unlimited power coarse trough her veins as the seal was broken.  
Sabrina’s hair turned silver, as she closed her eyes to better savor the power, and when she opened them she felt reborn.

“Forgive me for saying this, but in my opinion and based on what you told me of this ‘Dark Lord’, I am afraid that you would not be a very good follower of the ‘path of night’.”

“I know, but I cannot abandon it, not fully, nor can I embrace the path of light. I…I walk a third path, does, does that make me wrong?”

“Not wrong, but not right either. I cannot say for certain on the matter. But if you wish I can show you what I know. Now I see why the force guided me here. It is because of you Sabrina Spellman, I am here to train you in the arts of the Jedi, will you become my Padawan and learn the path of the light side?” He asked.

“What’s your price?”

“My price is that you use your powers only to defend, never to attack, that you help the innocent and vanquish the wicked, and that when the time comes you will pass on what you have learned to the next generation, sound like a fair deal?”

“Sounds awesome, you got yourself an apprentice Mr?”

“Skywalker, Luke Skywalker.”

And with that Luke Skywalker received his first Padawan, the rebuild of the Jedi Order began and deep inside of hell, the Dark Lord felt a chill down his spine.


	2. Ch 2

Ch 2.

The huff and puff of Sabrina’s heavy breathing broke the silence of the early morning country road, following the rail tracks on her way towards the Academy, besides her was Harvey who for the past week had been joining her on her training schedules.

“So, this Luke guy, is he some kind of ex-athlete?” Harvey asked from besides her.

“He’s kind of ex-military, he offered to get me in top shape.” Sabrina replied. Luke’s training regiment was two parts, first physical, to get her up to snuff, then he said they would work on the other aspects of being a Jedi.

“Cool, we got Rambo fixing my pickup.” Harvey said with a grin and the couple shared a chuckle. Luke had been in Greendale for a week now and he had opened a repair shop that was quickly becoming a hot spot for car enthusiasts not just from Canada, but Sabrina even heard that one or two came from America to drop their hot rods at his place.

“This is where we have to part ways. I got to do some business from my Aunts out here, I’ll see you later Harv.” Sabrina said as they stopped just short of the Academy.

“I can come with you if you like.”

“Nah, it’s kind of a members only thing. But I’ll tell you all about it latter, at your place tonight.” Sabrina said with hesitation in her voice as she kissed her boyfriend goodbye.

Tonight she’d come clean with Harvey, not just cause he deserved to know, but because it was one of Luke’s training conditions.

“There can be no half measures here. You either tell him and he rejects you or accepts you, for your life is about to become very complicated, and you cannot get him caught in the crossfire unless he wants to be there.”

“But….what if it doesn’t work out.”

“Have faith Sabrina. Have faith in yourself, your friends and the force. Remember the force is your ally, and with it all goods things will come.”

“I understand that, but how can I have faith in good, when I know that it might turn out bad.”

“Have faith in good, truth, honor and justice because they are something worth fighting for. Dream about achieving them with all your heart and soul, for by first believing them to be real, do we make such dream a reality.” Luke said, giving comfort to Sabrina’s troubled soul, as he continued to work on Harvey’s truck.

“Thank…Master Skywalker.”

“I didn’t ask you to call me that.”

“But you are worthy of it.” Sabrina said with a smile.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The flashback to one of her conversations with her Jedi Master ended and the young half-witch Padawan entered the Academy.

“How’s your witchunter pet Spellman, hope he doesn’t have any more accidents.” Agatha said smugly as Sabrina entered the hall.

Sabrina turned and glared at the other witch, she knew that Agatha and Dorcas had tried to kill Harvey and Tommy.

“What you give shall be returned onto the times 3. Remember that girls.”

“Is that a threat Spellman?”

“I don’t make threats, only promises. You are damn lucky that he…..nothing.” Sabrina said and walked away from them. On Luke’s advice she was trying a more restrained approach.

But if she even caught a wif of them trying something like that again, then she’d cut Agatha’s throat herself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After class ended it was time for Sabrina’s first force training session.

“You’re in passable shape for now. The training is twofold, first we’re gonna practice your force powers, then we’ll do meditation.”

“Meditation? How is that gonna help me defeat the Dark Lord?”

“There is a great rage and anger inside you Sabrina, one moment there is a calm sea, then a great storm. You cannot control your emotions or actions, at least not enough for what you, for what we, are trying to accomplish. You must master your own spirit and find your balance, otherwise how can you change the world around you, if you cannot change yourself to accomplish that task?” Luke said, to which Sabrina had no retort.

“Now then, let’s gage your skill level. Levitate that rock.”

“Ok. Animus levitate piatra.” Sabrina said the magic words and did the necessary finger gestures and the small rock wobbled a few feet of the ground.

“Not bad. But why don’t you do it like this?” Luke said and with a wave of his hand 3 rocks flew up and now stood next to Sabrina’s rock.

The young half witch looked at her teacher in astonishment.

“No spell work, no hand gestures, not even direct eye contact. This….this is….this….is very difficult form of magic!”

Sabrina said as the rocks fells to the ground from her loosing concentration and from Luke stopping his force spell.

“But, why should I do it like that? It takes a whole lot of concentration and effort than the regular way.”

“And one that you will master in due time, give it a try.”  
“Because it took you two seconds to do it your way, it took less than one with my method. It may be hard, but in a force duel time is everything. Do you understand now?” Luke asked.

“Y-yes.” Sabrina said and then tried Luke’s method, she closed her eyes, raised her hand and slowly, yet surely the peddle she raised with a spell flew once more in a wobbly manner.

She managed to hold it for a some time before it fell to the ground.

“I…I didn’t know I could do that.”

“You have to have faith and believe Sabrina. Just like I told you before.” Luke said as a great crash heard from the back lot of Luke’s repair shop.

The two rushed to it and saw that a huge rock had crushed Harvey’s pickup truck.

“Those damned bitches! I’ll kill them, I swear I’ll kill them!”

“Sabrina! Control your emotions, don’t let them control you. Do not give in to anger, hate or bloodlust, less you become the very thing you hate.”

“B-but look! What did Harvey do to them, except being born! That truck is one of the few good things he has and they destroyed it. How can we not get back at them for this?”

“You do not get back at your enemies, you defeat him, and you do that by choosing to be better than them, not just as savage, but better. Otherwise if we use their methods than even if we win, good will not replace evil, only evil will triumph over a different evil. “ Luke said and sat down on the ground in a crossed leg position.

“Besides, the damage is heavy but fixable, I can have her back to normal. All we have to do is get that boulder of it first. So raised it for me please Sabrina.”

“What? But it’s a huge boulder, it must weight two tones. I can magic it the usual way, but doing it your way….i can’t do it.”

“Oh Sabrina, in the short time I’ve know you I’ve become acquainted with that stubbornness and determination of yours. It’s your greatest strength, but also your greatest weakness. For once you set your mind to it, you refuse to budge. It helped you achieve many good things, triumphed where others would have failed, but it also drags you down and leads you to disaster.”

“When has that ever happened?”

“Didn’t the mine collapse happen because Prudence found out about Harvey. And didn’t you tell me that she was adamant to not meet any mortals? Could not tragedy been avoided if you compromised for once?” Luke said, to which the young witch opened and closed her mouth several times, but without saying a word, for she had no comeback.

“Regardless, moving a small rock is one thing, this is a huge boulder. It’s as different as night and day!”

At that Luke gave out a great hearty laugh.

“Oh, I remember saying the same thing to my master. And just like he said to me, I say to you : ‘There is no difference but the one in your mind.’ There is not limit, no end, no impossible, there is only the Force. It surrounds us, we are one with the earth, the wind, that rock and the car crushed by it. Let the force flow inside of you, find your balance, clear your mind and with it you will be able to achieve anything and everything.”

Luke said in encouragement, and Sabrina gave a hesitant nod of the head.

So she closed her eyes, raised her palm and concentrated.

At first nothing happened, then the great boulder started to wobble ever so slightly, then it started to rise up slowly, shakily, like a newborn fowl taking it’s first steps in the world.

When it was about two feet of the ground Sabrina reached her limit and dropped him.  
She opened her eyes in shock, thinking she’d damaged Harvey’s car even more than it already was, but she found that the boulder had stopped in midair.

She looked to Luke and saw that he was the one holding it in midair.

“Excellent, you’ve done your part wonderfully. I’ll take it from here Padawan.” Luke said an effortlessly made the boulder float gracefully away from the crushed car.

Then he closed his eyes, took a deep breath and concentrated.

Sabrina saw how Harvey’s truck levitated into the air, the parts and pieces of it that where bent straiten themselves, what was smashed became whole again.

Sabrina then saw how parts flew out of the engine and beneath the chasse, only to be replaced by new parts that floated in from inside the workshop. Paint flew, cleaning fluid brushed the glass, special oil polished the leather seats and pumps checked the pressure on the tires.

When it was over the truck floated to the ground, it looked like it was brand new.  
“How….how long will it take me to reach your level?” Sabrina asked in astonishment.

“As long as you need too. There’s no rushing through life Sabrina, now then go home and finish your meditation there. I believe you also need to prepare for a certain appointment.” Luke said and went back inside, leaving the young witch alone with her thoughts.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Pop Tate’s burghers, and you brought my truck for me Brina? For a minute I thought it was my birthday, are you buttering me up for something?” Harvey asked jokingly as he and Sabrina were having a pick nick out in the fields.

When Sabrina didn’t giggle at it, Harvey knew that something heavy was about to happen, he braced himself for grim news.

“Harvey, there’s…there’s something I got to tell you….Harvey…I’m…I’m a witch Harvey.”

“You….you told me this before….but I can’t remember….”

“I…I cast a memory erasing spell on you, you took it bad and I….I was afraid of losing you so I…I did magic on you….without telling you.”

“You…..you did a spell on me, against my will….wait….I…I, remember now….you told me…..and I got mad because…..because you said that tomorrow you would disappear and that I would never see you again…..” Harvey said and then fell silent.

Sabrina looked at him with dread in her voice for what his next words would be.

“You shouldn’t have told me a day before it happened Sabrina. It….it hurt, I think even more than you saying that we could not be together….Wait….but that was weeks ago, and your still here…..What’s going on?”

“I…I said screw the stupid rules and now, i…I declared war on the old witch order, and the devil.”

“The Devil? He’s real and you declared war on him?”

Sabrina nodded to Harvey’s question.

“That….is so badass! I mean WOO! I knew you were a warrior for justice, but….WOW!” Harvey said with a dopy smile and his voice filled with wonder.

This made Sabrina give out a laugh of relief. It seemed like good things did eventually become real.

“I…I….can I be your sidekick?”

“Harvey! This is serious! I’m up against evil itself, no playing batman!”

“I am serious Brina! This is incredible! Brina…all my life I knew that evil existed in the world, and I lost count on how many times I heard on the news or from others how good men suffer at the hands of evil, and the bad ones always get away scot free. But now you can do something about that, and I want to help! Can…i?” Harvey said hopefully and with dread of rejection his voice.

Sabrina said nothing, merely cried tears of joy and hugged him tightly.

“This might be dangerous Harvey, they might try to kill you again.”

“Again?”

“The mines collapsing. It wasn’t a disaster, a pair of witches cursed you and your brother..”

“Why? Is it because we’re together?”

“No, it’s because….it’s because your family. You come from a family of witchunters Harvey. They, they came for revenge for the witches your ancestors killed.”

“They…..they did that….they…..they should not have gone after Tommy or after our workers. It they went only after me…”

“Don’t even finish that! You listen to me, we’ll get them back for this. We’ll get make them pay!” Sabrina said in outrage at that her boyfriend was considering.

“I don’t want them to pay Brina. I just want peace.”

“Charming sentiment.” A voice was heard from the nearby woods. And from them there came Prudence, trailed behind by Nick and Dorcas.

Nick was dragging behind him a bond and gagged Agatha.

“What’s going on?” Sabrina asked as she and Harvey watched this morbid column approach them.

“I heard what happened and I am very, very disappointed in my sister. Tormenting mortals is one thing, but outright murder? And without my permission too! We are not barbarians! She must be punished, blood after all demands blood!” Prudence said and pulled out a knife.

She pointed it at Harvey, before handing it to Sabrina, before gesturing to Agatha, who was being held by Nick on her knees.

Sabrina took the knife and moved to slash Agatha’s throat, but Harvey grabbed her by the arm, stopping her. Sabrina looked at him in surprise.

Harvey for his part looked at his girlfriend with trepidation and horror in his eyes.

“Brina….I don’t want this…..please.”

“She tried to kill you and your brother for something that happened centuries ago. She has no qualm about murdering the innocent! She must pay!”

“Then let me pass sentence.” Harvey begged her.

“A-are you sure?” Sabrina said in shock, she was certain that Harvey was a kind soul, one that would never hurt her or anyone. Was she wrong about him? Could Agatha have been part right about his ancestry?

“I’ve never been surer.” Harvey said and gestured for the knife.  
Sabrina froze, she didn’t know what to do.

“Have faith Sabrina. Believe in the dream of goodness. For that is how it becomes a reality. Trust in your friends Brina, the Force is with you.”

Sabrina heard Luke’s voice in her head. With that encouragement she hesitantly handed the knife to Harvey.

The descendant of witchunters walked up to the downed Agatha and said to her:

“You have judged me for something that those before me did, and labelled me the same as them. I shall not do what you demand of me. I shall not bow to your whims and will. By every rule of combat, from this moment your life belongs to me. Is that not correct? Then I shall simply declare you dead. In all of your dealings with me, my family or anybody else, you'll do the courtesy to conduct yourself as a dead woman. As the one who was been given your life and death, I command this of you both in life and death to never plague another soul be they living or dead.” Harvey said and then cut Agatha’s bindings and then threw the knife away.

“Joseph Conrad’s ‘The Duel and the Point of Honor’. You have good tastes mortal. But are you sure you do not want your vengeance. Blood demands blood.” Prudence said in challenge.

“We’ve bleed enough. No more blood is going to be spilled.” Harvey said and then moved away from Prudence and back to where Sabrina was, who happily hugged him.

All her fears were put to rest, Harvey really was everything she thought he to be.

“Do you see now Padawan? Good things eventually come, dreams can come true. Trust the Will of the Force Sabrina, for it will be with you always.”

Luke’s voice said to her once more.

But this time it wasn’t in her mind. This time it was in a voice that was heard by all those present.  
They turn to where they heard it come from and saw Luke before them.

“Master Skywalker, what are you doing here?”

“Master Skywalker? “ Nick and Harvey said at the same time, and both looked at each other in surprise.

“There is chaos in this spot. A jedi’s place is where chaos reigns, so he may bring harmony to it.” Luke said with the same warm tone that he used when he first met Sabrina.

“You have no business in this outside! Leave now or you’ll regret it!” Prudence said with hostility mixed with fear. She and the other witches, besides Sabrina, where trembling with fear from the great light that this stranger was emanating. It reminded them of the tails of the Angels of the False God.

“That is one choice. But you could go with option no 2.”

“And what is option no 2?” Nick asked curiosity, mixed with fear was present in his voice, and a real joy of finding himself in such an exciting position. He loved it when things became so interesting!

“You can talk to me instead of threatening violence. You can live up to the noble bearing in your frame and the great potential I see in your eyes, and talk to me instead of fighting me. Prove to everyone that thinks of you that your savages and monsters, that they are wrong. Prove them wrong.” Luke said gently and sat down on the picknick blanket.

Sabrina immediately joined him, with Harvey following.

Then Nick took the leap of faith, then Dorcas, Prudence and finally Agatha.

“Thank you all, thank you for showing the world that there is still hope for a better world. Now then, how did you all arrive at such an impasse?” Luke asked.

“It’s a long and boring story.” Nick replied.

“Good thing it’s Friday then.” Luke said with a smile, that did make the others grin a bit and they started filling him in on what happened.

As they did so, Stolas watched from up high in the tree branches and then flew off to report to his master.


	3. 3

Ch 3.

Sabrina was doing a one handed hand stand, while stacking with the force several small rocks, one on top of the other.

Luke was watching her from several feet away, for a moment he smiled at his Padawan, she was doing marvelously.

Then Sabrina tried balancing a fourth rock, this made her previous towers of 3, which was stable, start wobbling and when she added a fifth rock the tower collapsed before she could add a sixth one, with a seventh on the way.

Sabrina collapsed from her handstand from losing concentration.

“You’ve overextended yourself again. Why do you insist on continuing down a path that doesn’t work Sabrina?” Luke said in mild exasperation to his student. 

“Because I have to master the force fast! Every minute that I don’t is a minute that people suffer under the Dark Lord.”

“That I agree. But you cannot confront him if you’re not ready, and that takes time. Look at this three behind me. It took years for it to grow from a seed to a mighty oak. And even then it was first a sapling, then it became a tree. If it grew to fast it would have not grown properly and when a storm struck, the whole tree would have snapped. But because it tool it’s time and did it the way it should it now can wither any storm.”

“Yes Master Skywalker. But there are things that I can help with. Like speed up when the fruit falls!” Sabrina said and did a force push in the tree, making the ripen acorn fall.  
“I can plant it to make it take less to be take root. I can feed it extra water and fertilizer to make it grow faster and stronger!” Sabrina said and proceeded to use the force to do so.

“But even if you can do these things, it still means that the tree will take less years to grow, but still take years to reach its full might. You might want it to only take weeks or perhaps even days, but it will still take years.” Luke said, hoping he got through to his student, but despite the look that showed she understood, Luke could detect that in her eyes was the conviction that she could succeed in her folly.

“That’s enough for today Brina. Go home and meditate.”

“Ok…I’m just…..I just want to destroy the Dark Lord and be done with it!” Sabrina said and Luke could sense the dark side inside her grow with her anger. She was still caught between the light and the dark and now with her full potential unlocked she was closer to both the light and the dark side.

“It’s not just about destroying the Dark Lord.”

“What do you mean?” Sabrina asked him.

“How we do it also matters. When I confronted the Dark Lord of the Sith, I didn’t go in there thinking that I could beat him in a fight and then walk away. I went there with the belief that that was where I would die, but that the Lord of the Sith would perish with me. “

“Y-you….you went on a suicide mission?” Sabrina said in astonishment.

“Not originally. At first I tried to go there and rescue my father from Palpatine.”

“Your father was his prisoner!”

“No, my father was his second in command.”

Luke said, which shocked the young half witch to the core.

“Y-your father was evil?”

“No. Darth Vader was evil, my father Anakin Skywalker was not.”

“I don’t understand.”

“My father was Anakin Skywalker, a cunning warrior, the best pilot in the galaxy, called the Hero without fear, he was the greatest Jedi that ever was or will be. But Palpatine tricked him into falling to the dark side, when that happened he became Darth Vader. He committed many horrors as Darth Vader, no one was sparred his wrath. Not even me.” Luke said and gestured to his robot prosthetic hand, the one that Sabrina never had to courage to ask about.

“But even so I sensed that deep within him there was still good. That he was not beyond redemption. I told him to let go of his hate. To return to the light, ‘It is too late for me, son.’ He replied, not even he believed he could be redeemed. But even so I did not give up on him, I did not give up on the path of the Jedi and in the end when Sidious was about to win my father chose. He chose to renounce Darth Vader and then he became Anakin Skywalker once more. He destroyed the Emperor and brought balance to the Force. He died soon after that, his last words were ‘You were right, tell your sister you were right’. So I told her, just like how I tell you now. That is how you win, not just by destroying evil, but by bringing out the good in those that have fallen to darkness. That is what I am trying to teach you Sabrina.” Luke said, leaving the young witch silent.

“I…I…I don’t know if I can be your student anymore.” Sabrina said and turned to walk away from him.

“Sabrina!” Luke called out to her, stopping her in her tracks.

“When you find yourself in danger, use the Force. Trust your feelings, they will tell you of two paths, the easy one and the difficult one. The Dark Side always resides in the more alluring one, the light in the other. And when that happens remember the Force Sabrina, it will be with you always.” Luke said and Sabrina gave one last look before leaving.

After she was out of sight Luke gave out an exhausted breath and sat down while massaging his aching forehead. Fighting the Empire was much easier than teaching a teenager.

“How did you do it? Ben, Master Yoda. How did you make it seem so easy? How did you have all the answers?”

“It wasn’t easy Luke. And we didn’t have all the answers. We we’re just better at hiding our ignorance.” Luke heard Obi-Wan’s voice in his ear and smiled.

“Ben. I miss you, you old coot. You and Master Yoda. I….I feel so lost, and useless. It’s been 5 years since Endor and I’m no closer to restoring the Jedi than I was before Endor.” Luke lamented.

“You will manage Luke. You will manage. It will all come to pass, look up child. Look at the sky, what do you see?” Obi-Wan asked.

“I see night coming.” Luke answered.

“Yes, night comes, darkness arrives. Hard times, horrible times, like the days of the Empire, of Sidious. But no matter how horrible the night is, the sun will come and the light will shine brighter than before. Be strong Luke, for from here on now this will be the last time that we talk.”

“What?! Ben, you can’t leave me!”

“I have delayed my journey to the realm beyond long enough. I cannot stay with you anymore. You no longer need me Luke, no anymore.”

“Ben…Ben…..please don’t go…if you do then I’ll….I’ll truly be alone….I really will be the last of the Old Jedi.” Luke said as despair took hold over him.

“Not the last of the Old Luke, the first of the New.” And with that Obi-Wan’s presence in the Force truly disappeared from this world. Within a day Luke had lost his master, his apprentice, he was now alone on a strange world, darkness was falling all around him.  
“Emotion, yet peace. Ignorance, yet knowledge. Passion, yet serenity. Chaos, yet harmony. Death, yet the Force” Luke repeated one of the versions of the Jedi’s creed as he sat crossed legged and began to meditate.  
“The Force is with me.” Luke spoke to himself putting all his conviction, his faith into that sentence. It was all he had left.  
For now.  
He stayed like that for many hours and days, until he sensed it

From the woods he sensed dark powers coming.  
From the mines is where they originated.

3 who were very powerful in the Dark Side came from the dark forest.

Luke lit his lightsaber as they approached.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

That had been almost a week ago and Sabrina was more confused than ever.

What was worse of all was that she didn’t know who to talk to. Her Aunts, Miss Wardwell were out of the question, Sabrina was certain that they’d have a fit the moment they heard Sabrina calling a man that wasn’t the Dark Lord ‘Master’.

“Wow, that’s heavy.” Harvey said as he, Nick and the Weirs Sisters. Their meeting with Luke had lead the form an impromptu group of people that had contact with him.  
They all snuck out early morning, before sunrise to meet up and discuss the current situation and revelation from Luke.

“Not to eloquently put, but farmboy here’s words speak truth. This is very heavy.” Nick replied and the two shared a mixed look. They didn’t exactly get along, but nor where they hostile to each other.

“It is surprising that his father was once a follower of the Path of Night to such a degree.” Prudence said.

“I think that means even the worst people can become good…like him.” Dorcas said hesitantly.

“The only good light worshipper is a dead one.” Agatha snapped.

“So you’re saying that he deserves to die?” Sabrina asked in challenge.

“All light siders will die by the hands of the true faith, but him…..In my opinion he should be killed last, and painlessly.” Agatha said, is was as close as to a compliment as you would get from a fanatic like her.

This did make satisfy Sabrina for now.

“We should consult some higher ups than us then.” Nick suggested.

“We can’t go to Blackwood!” Sabrina protested.

“Not him, higher than that. We can summon a few high ranking demons and ask for knowledge.” Nick countered.

“What’s to stop them from lying?” Harvey asked.  
“Their egos Kinkle. Their too proud to lie, but then again shouldn’t a witchunter know stuff like this? You could at least have the basics.” Nick said in a neutral, towards hostile. manner to Harvey.

Who didn’t take the bait, instead remained silent at that.

Sabrina gave was exasperated by Nick’s behavior. What made it bearable was that despite his hostility, Harvey was the more mature one of them and remained calmer.

“Nick dear. Do us a favor, take the witchunter to the toilet, get on your knees and get it out of your system.” Prudence teased and her sister’s giggled at the rest of the groups reaction.  
But before any of them could say anything a great surge of dark magic washed over them. To the witches and to Harvey’s more sensitive to magic witchunter blood it was like a tidal wave struck them.

As it did so they could hear as dark creatures came from all over the forest and towards their meeting place at the small burgher joint just outside the town.

The witches formed a circle, Sabrina showing Harvey in the middle of them for protection and started casting protection spells, forming a great barrier around them as rats, bats and insects came upon them in a great flood.

‘Protego maxima! Protego maxima!’ They all chanted, but the barrier was starting to collapse from the sheer weight of darkness that was unleashed upon them.

As it was about to collapse on them, Sabrina stopped mid ‘Protego’ and instead channeled the force, she waved her hand forward and with all her strength gave out a great force push that shoved back the wave of dark creatures.

Then a light came.

From inside their circle. 

Harvey had opened the backpack that he had been carrying with him all the time, and from that he produced the rifle end of a backpack super soaker. A super soaker that was modified to be a flamethrower!

The lunged forward and blasted the bats in the sky, firing in such a manner that after hitting its target the gasoline fell to the ground and formed a burning circle of fire that kept the creatures at bay.

‘Exila in perpetua!’ Nick and the Weird Sisters chanted, using the time that Harvey and Sabrina bought to banish the rats, bats and insects.

“You had a flamethrower in your backpack the whole time?” Sabrina said in astonishment towards her boyfriend.

“Yeah. I figured that I should man up, not be a coward and make myself useful. So I cobbled together a few things that I thought might come in useful.” Harvey said with embarrassment in his voice, he was not used to getting praised.

“You cobbled together a flamethrower…..Kinkle, I am beginning to see what she likes about you.” Nick said with a strange smirk on his face.

“Sabrina, remember what I told you about one for each of your sides? Well, if you’re willing to try, I would be happy to share.” Nick said to her, keeping his eyes on Harvey.

“We don’t have time for this! That wave of dark energy means that there is a great clash of magic in the woods. We must go and see what’s happening!” Prudence interrupted and they all ran towards the direction where they sensed the great clash of magic.

“Sabrina! What madness have you cooked up this time!” On their way there they ran into Zelda and Hilda, who also sensed the great disturbance and ran towards it.

“I…I don’t know. Whatever it is Master Skywalker must be”” Master Skywalker!?!?!? How? I thought that not signing your name was the worse, but somehow with each passing week you continue to make even more catastrophic choices! Refusing our master and calling another yours! Can we not have a single day go by without dealing with your shenanigans!” Zelda half screamed in exasperation as they all ran towards the eye of the storm.  
Zelda was so furious and worried for the clash before them, that she barely paid any attention to Harvey’s presence.

Once they ran over a hill they saw the clash of magic.

There, down on a field was 3 arch demons.

The 3 kings of Hell, blasting pure magic at a man in a dark robe, who was blocking their attacks with the Force.

The ground shook and cracked, a storm gathered above, went grass became dry and caught fire and the air was electric with the sheer raw power of the magic duel.  
It felt like the world itself was breaking.

Then it stopped.

The 3 kings looked to Sabrina’s group and then started to back away.

“You are lucky that allies came to your rescue. The next time will be your end!” Asmodeus threatened Luke.

“It’s not too late.” Luke replied in a calm voice, never taking his eyes of the 3 kings that faced him.

“For what?” Beelzebub asked in challenge.

“For redemption. I feel it inside of you, it’s nothing but a faint ember, but it’s still there. Buried in darkness, your true selves remain.”

“We are kings of hell! Demons amongst demons!” Purson spat at him.

“You weren’t always so. You could be so again, it’s not too late to make a choice.”

“And choose the False God once more?” Asmodeus sneered.

“No, choose to be better.” Luke replied and this caught the two aunts and the 3 demons of guard, but not Sabrina, Harvey, Nick and the Weird Sisters.

They knew that they were about to witness something else entirely.

“How can you say that. We have been like this since the War in Heaven, fought at the dawn of time. How can you say that we have a choice?” Purson challenged.

“We have committed ten billions years’ worth of suffering, how can that be redeemed. How can we become better with that on our shoulders?” Beelzebub asked.

“Start with the first sin, make up for it and then continue until you’re done.” Luke answered and now confusion, indecision and even shame was present on the faces of the 3 kings.

“That would take a very, very long time.” Asmodeus said, his voice filled with both disdain and uncertainty and perhaps hope.

“It takes as much time as it needs to, not as much as you’d want to.” Sabrina said drawing their attention towards her.

“It’s a worthy goal, and what’s time to long lived beings?” Sabrina added, which made Luke smile.

In that moment the sun was beginning to rise.

“The light.” Beelzebub said as the 3 kings starred at them.  
“We’ve been in darkness for so long, we forgot about it.” Purson added.  
“So warm.” Asmodeus said as the 3 kings gave those gathered one final look before they gave a nod of respect to Luke and Sabrina and peacefully departed back to the underworld.

This shocked the two Aunts, Nick and the Weird Sisters.

Demons only left after being banished or too injured to continue fighting, never of their own choosing or peacefully like that

What they witnessed was impossible.

“Aunties, meet Master Jedi Luke Skywalker, I’m his Padawan apprentice.” Sabrina said, introducing her to them.

“Ladies.” Luke said and bowed his head.

“Mr Skywalker.” Zelda said in a dignified manner, while Hilda gave a nervous yet friendly wave of the hand.

“Now then. Since we’re all here we can do some early morning training before work and school. Sabrina, start with where we left of , the rest of you young ones are with me, we’re gonna work on your physical condition with cardio and strength building.” 

“What? Us? Why should we obey you?” Prudence said in outrage.

“ I’m asking you to obey me. I’m offering to teach you, whether you take it or not is up to you. I’ll be here if you change your mind, until then come on Harvey, you’re in good enough shape for your special training.” Luke said and took Harvey by the shoulder and guided him away from the group.

“Be back in 5.” He said and the two left a surprised group of witches.

“What? ME train? But why, I’m not like you or Sabrina! I’m no one special, I;m just Harvey!”

“Well ‘just Harvey.’ Do you know what you did these past few weeks?”  
“Nothing….I’m useless really, all I can do by Sabrina’s side is try not to be too much of a bother.”

“Did you hear yourself just now, you said by her side! Do you think that any man could stand by her sides as she fights evil incarnate? You stood your ground! That takes a lot of courage! Few people have it like you do Harvey.”

“What!?! Are you kidding me? I’m not brave, I can’t be some demon slayer or….or witchunter…I….I can’t even kill a freaking deer. The last time I was at a hunt my grandfather killed the deer cause I’m a chicken shit.” Harvey said, raising his voice, that last part was heard by the group of witches, Agatha in particular was affected by it as Sabrina gave her a glare with a raised eyebrow.

“And that’s courage! That’s what being brave is, not the absence of fear, but overcoming it. And it’s because of that and your heritage, and the proof of your ingenuity that I’m gonna train you too. A special training that will bring you your full potential.” Luke said as he lead Harvey away from the group and deep into the woods.

“To be what?”

“To be what you already are. A kind heart who wants to help his friends and loved ones. That’s how it started for us, we all gathered to defeat evil so as to protect those we cared about.” Luke said and they reached their destination and what Harvey saw made his jaw drop.

“You were right about what you said earlier Harvey, you will not be a witchunter or demon slayer. But you will be a rebel.” Luke said and opened the storage unit to his X-wing as R2-D2 beeped happily from inside the astro droid cockpit.

“Welcome to the Rebel Alliance……… Rogue 12.” Luke handed Harvey his flight helmet and started his pilot training.


	4. Ch 4

4.

They all gathered for another training session. There where always two.

No more, no less.

One early în the morning before work and school and after them.

When Luke began he only had Sabrina as a student. Then came Harvey, then Nick and the Weird Sisters. Now they where accompanied by Sabrina's aunts.

Zelda was keeping a steely gaze on him when he trained her niece. Ready at a moments noticed to attack Luke if she felt that he was corrupting her.

Luke smiled as her mama Ranchor like eyes reminded him so much of aunt Beru and uncle Owen.

Hilda was a different matter all toghether. She also had a similar steel în her eyes. But she also followed Luke's lessons.

Luke sensed how Hilda had been practicing the meditation techniques and other Jedi teachings, the growing light inside of that he sensed, confirmed to the Jedi that he she was on the same path as her niece.

"What are we doing here?" Agatha asked with hostility. They were în front of the collapsed mines.

"We are gonna train and help restore these mines. That way we improve ourselves and help save the livelihood of the workers here." Luke replied.

" Why should we ? They are just mortals!" Agatha said and crossed get arms disspleasure.

" I am gonna do it because I can, because I want to and because it's the right thing to do. Do as though wish, well this is my wish." Sabrina said and moved closed standing next to Luke.

She glared at Agatha în challenge, who backed away.

Zelda and Hilda gave an aproving nod to Sabrina's alfa like manuever.

"And we're also gonna train. I want you all to move the boulders from the collapse using the force. Line up so I can gage your levels. You'll go last Sabrina. " Luke said them and Agatha, impatient and hostile as always, walked forward and started a spell.

" Liberate a " "Stop " Luke said to Agatha.

"You said to get this mine cleared!" Agatha said în outrage, Sabrina took a step towards Agatha ready to trounce the witch, but Luke raised his hand, stopping her în her tracks.

"I misspoke earlier, please forgive me for my poor conduct. " Luke said and bowed his head în piety.

This made Agatha take half a step back in suprise. His humbke nature and patient way made it hard for her to be hostile to him.

And that was what terrified her, the thought that she could learn not to hate those outside her kind.

" That was a spell, one where you channel the power of the Dark Lord. You should try without his power."

"Why? Because he s evil?" Agatha said with a sneer.

This time Nick was the one that restrained Sabrina from attacking Agatha.

"No, because using his power means that you don't use your power, which prevents you from achieving your full pottential."

Luke said and Agathat looked like she just been stabbed în the heart.

"What? No! Lies...all blasphemous lies! The Dark Lord rewards his followers with power and freedom. What you are saying is....is....."

" Îs something that he would definatly do"

"HILDA!"

" What sister? He's called the Dark Lord for a reason! You tell me that doesn't sound like something he would do!"

Hilda retorted în challenge , but with a bit of the old trepidation of her youth still în her. She was more confidenț now, but still had a long way to go.

" I conseed that Mr Skywalker has a point. " Zelda replied.

" It's Master Skywalker."

"Don't take that tone with ne Sabrina. We have one master and we're already conducting treason against him by being here. I will have none of your attitude young lady. " Zelda scolded her .

Nick put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Which did help and made get feel uncomfortable a bit, at the same time.

" She's free to call me as she wishes. Now then, back to the training. What I want is for you to raise a bolder from inside the mines and move it outside. The the person behind you will step forward and do the same and so on and so on."

Luke said and gestured for Agatha to begin.

" But why would the Dark Lord do something like this?" Agatha said, still în denial.

" I can't say for certain. But my best guess is that he wants to keep you from finding it out. " Luke replied.

" Find what out?""

" That your ally is the Force, Agatha. It's not your master, your slave, but your ally. And a powerfull ally at that. Live feeds it, makes it grow. It surrounds, binds us, we are one with the air we breathe, the mountain before us. Luminous beings. That's what we are. Not just flesh and bone that one day withers and dies. You must banish your doubt, your and anger. Fill your heart with courage and confidence. Find piece în your soul and when you find your balance, then you will abble to do it."

"I'll....I'll be abble to move a mountain?" Agatha said în astonishment, no one had ever spoken to her like that. Not even the Dark Lord.

"No, then you will ask the mountain to move and the mountain will." Luke said and nodded towards the entrance to the mines.

Agatha reluctantly turned towards that. Closed her eyes and concentrated.

The nearest boulder started shaking.

Luke and Sabrina smiled a knowing smile, while the others looked at the sight before them with surprize în their eyes.

But just as it started, it stopped.

"You're a fool and a frawd. Like there is power beyond the Dark Lord!" Agatha said and started stomping away.

" Was I really such a brat?" Luke muttered to himself as he gave out a breath of exasperation.

He turned towards the mines, closed his eyes and concentrated.

At first nothing happened. The the ground started to tremble, making Agatha stop on her tracks, turn around and look with disbelief at what was happening.

Slowly yet surely the mountain itself rose up from the ground. From the entrance the boulders flew out. First în groups of tens, then hundreds, the thousands.

Till the cavern was now clear.

Luke then raised his hand and the boulders, thousands of them now, flew upwards untill they were hundreds of feat up.

There they all exploded as Luke's X-wing flew by them, piloted by Harvey, who clumsily managed to hit them all with the blasters.

Aoooooooo! He gave out a great war cry, that was felt trough the Force , and smiled at Harvey's unrestrained joy.

" How...how did you do that?" Agatha ask, having trouble believing her own eyes.

" I wasn't always abble to. I started of with making rocks wiggle a bit. Like you did. Then i kept going, after a while I could lift a boulder, then two, the three untill I reached this level. And I still have a lot to learn. " Luke said with a kind smile.

"I'LL.... I'll try again."

" There is no try here. You do it, and keep doing it untill you suceed. " Luke said with a mixture of encouragement and reprimant în his voice.

Agatha nodded în understanding.

" Now then, back to training. Since I overdid it with the boulders, we are gonna have a slight change of plâns. Come on down Rogue 12." Luke said and Harvey landed the X-wing with the grace of sloshed seagull.

Once de left the X-wing, Luke summoned severalvaste high boulders from deeper inside the mines.

" New plan. Nick and the sisters will start with trying to levitate one boulder. When you can keep it stable enough that it stops shaking , you move onto the next. Harvey, Sabrina, I have special training for you two."

Luke said and gave Harvey a blaster set on stun and a wrapped bundle to Sabrina.

" You two are advanced enough to begin sparring sessions. I want you two to come at me with all you've got."

"What is this?" Sabrina asked as she undid the wrapping.

" The weapon of Jedi. My father's lightsaber. " Luke said and Sabrina activated it ,bringing forth is blue energy blade.

"Y...you're giving me this?" Sabrina asked as she and the rest of the group looked at the wondrous weapon with awe.

" It's yours untill you build your own lighsaber. " Luke said , surprising Sabrina further.

Luke took ten steps back, then gestured for the two to attack him.

Harvey intentionally fired a blast that would miss Luke.

The Jedi Master activated his green lighsaber, deflected the blast în a way that struck Harvey în the chest, making him collapse.

"HARVEY!" Sabrina said in shock and charged Luke în anger, the master Jedi easily deflected the blow in such a way that the blade shot out of Sabrina's hand.

Luke caught it and held both sabers în a cross cut pozition, an inch from Sabrina's throat.

" Don't get angry. The moment you give into your rage is the moment a hero dies and a villian is born. " Luke said to Sabrina.

"And to not take a life is noble. So use that purity of spirit to fight to preserve life from those that would snuff it out. " Luke said to Harvey, he then backed away from Sabrina. Undid the crosscut and gave her back the blue lightsaber.

" Again." Luke said and Harvey got up from the ground and Sabrina reinginited the lightsaber.

The duo this time attacked Luke with both caution and every ounce of their strenght.

They lasted two blows this time.

Luke smiled at that. Already his Padawan was improving.

The future looked bright for them.

That was during the day.

Night soon fell and with that Nickolas made his way to Sabrina's home.

" Luke's lessons. I like them, I really do. And ....And It's because of that I am making a choice. I am choosing to be better. SO i have a confession to make to you Sabrina." Nick said to her and confessed.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if I should continue.


End file.
